


Moonlit Meeting

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's human, Alternate Universe, F/F, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Clary took late night walks all the time, but she didn't usually meet anyone else on the beach. Tonight, however, was different.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Moonlit Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudleyKAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/gifts).



> Prompt (from the lovely Kaye): A little ficlet about Clary and Maia as a couple? Any little thing.
> 
> My dear friend gave me this prompt, and I've been playing a lot of Animal Crossing lately, so I put Clary and Maia on an island, as one does LOL.
> 
> Kaye, you're a beautiful person and an absolute light, and I adore you.

Clary turned from the sidewalk down towards the beach on one of her late night walks. Sleep could be hard to come by, and some nights, she felt restless and just had to get out. Though leaving New York, where she’d grown up, had been difficult, at times like these Clary was incredibly grateful that life had brought her to the island of Alicante. It was beautiful here, and the scenery never failed to inspire her. She credited Alicante with her success as an artist. Could an island be a muse? If so, Alicante was hers.

Every step that she’d taken on the way had been completely worth it, because it had brought her here, away from the noise and crowds of NYC. Here, where she could take walks on the beach in the middle of the night, feeling the sand between her toes. Where she could look across the dark expanse of ocean and listen to the sound of the waves. Where, like now, she could tilt her face upwards and close her eyes, basking in the moonlight that seemed to feed her soul.

“Hello,” a voice said.

Clary opened her eyes and looked around, startled by the sound. She smiled as she saw a beautiful woman sitting on the rocks near the tide pools. Clary recognised her. She lived here on the island too. Her name was… Mara or something, Clary thought, and she had the warmest brown eyes.

“Hey,” Clary said. “I haven’t seen you out here before.”

The woman laughed, and it was a husky, delightful sound that Clary couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“I usually work nights,” she said, then held out a hand to Clary. “Maia Roberts.”

“Clary Fray,” Clary said, taking and shaking Maia’s hand. She took a seat beside Maia and grinned at her. “Nights, huh? That’s a shame.”

“Oh yeah?” Maia asked, grinning back. “Why’s that?”

“You look like you belong,” Clary said, the words coming as easily as paint on canvas during a moment of inspiration. “The moonlight, the ocean… the stars and you…”

“And here I’d heard you were an artist,” Maia said with a smile. “No one warned me you were a poet too…”

-

Clary looked out of the kitchen window, smiling to herself, her fingers brushing her lips at the memory.

“What are you thinking about?”

Clary smiled, dropping her hand as she turned to where Maia stood in the doorway.

“My beautiful girlfriend,” she said softly, moving towards Maia. “And the night we met...”

Maia smiled and slipped her arms around Clary’s waist. “Oh yeah?” she teased. “Tell me more…”

Clary put her arms around Maia’s neck, biting her lower lip for a second. “The moonlight loved you,” she said softly, dreamily. “The way you looked that night… I couldn’t help but love you…”

Maia smiled, her beautiful eyes shining with warmth and love. “You say that like you didn’t appear on the beach like some starry-eyed goddess out of my dreams, all fiery hair and oceanic eyes…”

Clary laughed softly, leaning in to nudge Maia’s nose with her own. “And you call me a poet…” she whispered, brushing her lips against Maia’s.

“You are,” Maia whispered, kissing Clary back softly. “My artist poet love…”

“What about you, hmm?” Clary asked softly. “With all that sexy, sexy science in that gorgeous head of yours?”

Maia laughed. “My science is sexy, huh?”

“ _Very_ ,” Clary said, grinning at her girlfriend. “You wanna know how sexy?”

“Tell me,” Maia said, grinning back.

“Mm, no, I don’t think so,” Clary teased. “But, you know… I bet I could _show_ you, if you wanted.”

Maia laughed. “How very scientific of you…”

“Oh, yes,” Clary said, taking Maia’s hand and tugging her towards the bedroom. “All the sexy science… I have some hypotheses to test, some evidence to provide…”

-

With all the night-time walks they had taken since the night they met, it was no surprise that Clary and Maia decided to get married on that very same beach.

The night before, though, Clary felt off. Jittery. She kept checking and re-checking her phone, her lists, but everything was done. Everything was ready. There wasn’t anything else to do but go to bed and rest up for their wedding day. She didn’t feel uncertain about Maia in the least, so it was something else, but she couldn’t figure out _what._

When Clary checked her phone again for the third time in fifteen minutes, Maia shook her head. “Okay, enough. You need to unwind, babe. Tell you what. Let’s get out of here,” she suggested.

Clary looked up. “You want to go out?” she asked, frowning. She really didn’t want to change her clothes or get dressed up for a night out right now.

Maia shook her head. “Not _out_ out,” she said. “Just put on some shoes and a sweatshirt. It’ll be fine.”

Ten minutes later, they were heading down the block. Clary was still a bit tangled up in her head, trying to figure it all out, when she looked up to see where they were heading.

“Oh,” she said softly.

When they neared the beach, they took their shoes off, just like always, leaving them by the path. Maia took Clary’s hand and lifted it to her lips for a kiss. “Just us,” she said softly.

The minute Clary’s feet were in the sand, she felt better. The moon, the sea, the sound of the waves… this felt right.

“How did you know?” Clary asked, looking at Maia in surprise.

“I didn’t,” Maia said with a shrug, “but I figured it was worth a try. And… I liked the idea. Coming here. Just us. At night. Taking a little time for ourselves. It felt right.”

“It does,” Clary said, looking around. “Tomorrow will be great, but…”

“Yeah,” Maia said softly, squeezing Clary’s hand.

Clary took a deep breath and let it out. The moon was nearly full, and everything shone with its silvery light.

The morning might bring sunshine and smiles, family and friends, happy tears and lots of photos, but tonight… tonight was just for them. To breathe deep. To enjoy ‘their spot.’ remember everything that had happened since the night they met. To be quietly happy together.

Just them and the moonlight that had brought them together.


End file.
